


The Eggciting Plan

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dry Humping, Ectobiology, Egg Laying, Ft!Au, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Public Humiliation, Sex Toy Eggs, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Fingering, twin Blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: (boo bad pun boooo)Swapcest easter themed fic using Redtomatofan'sFraternal Twin AuBoys. <3





	The Eggciting Plan

After years of winning the annual egg hunt in Snowdin, Honey never anticipated he’d be struggling to find a single egg this year. 

But then, he’d never had to deal with the extra challenge being stuffed full of eggs before either. 

For Honey, it had all started this morning. But by the looks on both Bee and Teddy’s faces, he had suspicions that they had been planning today for much longer. Honey had a hard time saying no when he was woken up with deep kisses and promises of a big surprise if he wanted to have 'some fun'. He trusted them both completely, even more since they had all agreed to try dating each other. It felt incredible to be finally honest with them, and to be able to bask in the attention they both wanted to give him. Honey’s first mistake was agreeing to whatever they wanted without asking for details, his second was not backing out when he saw the twins grinning deviously. 

There was no doubt in Honey’s mind that there was a lot of preparation involved when he found out what their plan actually was. Bee had jumped out of bed and retrieved a box when he had agreed, and it took him a few moments to realised what exactly he was being shown. There were a dozen solid eggs sitting inside the box in various shades of blue, looking like they were made from minerals or stones. They were actually quite pretty though Honey had been confused about why his brothers were showing him them until he spotted the bottle of lube in Teddy’s hands. With matching smirks on their faces, Honey knew exactly where they wanted to put them, and he couldn’t have agreed fast enough. 

Honey allowed himself to be laid down in between them both while his brothers applied lube to the first few eggs. Bee was kissing him when Teddy slid the first one into his pussy, swallowing his squeal of shock. It was colder and bigger than he expected, but apart from his initial surprise, it didn’t actually feel uncomfortable. In fact, it had felt really good. By the time the third egg was pushed inside his magic he was whimpering, and when Bee suggested that they try to fit a few inside his ass too he could feel his legs starting to quiver. By the time they were satisfied Honey had a total of 6 eggs inside him, 4 in his pussy and 2 in his ass. He knew that he could have probably taken more, but the twins insisted that they didn’t want to push his limits too far. At the time he had pouted, he was really starting to enjoy the feeling of his magic stretching and wanted to see how much he could handle.

But that was all before he had realised that the toys were going to be inside him for longer than he had anticipated. Rather than continue to stimulate his dripping pussy, Bee had pulled a tight pair of pants up his formed legs and then helped him to his feet. The sensation of being full made him feel off balance, but Honey played along thinking that the twins just wanted to prolong their morning session. He hadn’t expected for them both to start getting dressed for the day, nor did he expect to have an already picked out outfit handed to him. He only realised when he slipped on the baggy sweater dress and noticed it conveniently hid the bulge of magic in his abdomen why they had held back from making him fuller. 

They wanted him to go outside, with the eggs still him. 

With his brain kicking into gear Honey remembered that today was the day of Snowdin’s egg hunt, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t realised their plan sooner. He had started to waver but Bee and Teddy were on him in seconds. They explained that they just wanted to try something a little different, that it was turning them on unbelievably just thinking about him like this in public, and that if Honey was uncomfortable at any point they’d bring him straight home. They had left the decision to whether they were going to continue entirely up to him, but Honey didn’t need long to think about it at all. 

Kinks were definitely a new territory for them, but with a few ground rules already in place and a safe word just in case Honey had basically told them he was up for trying anything. He just hadn’t been expecting that his sweet brothers would have been so interested so soon. But then they had apparently been discussing their mutual attraction to him for years, so it made sense that they would have a more than a few fantasies in their too. Honey had agreed, eager to please and honestly curious to find out how the day was going to play out. The twins weren’t able to keep their hands off him as they made their way downstairs; running their hands over his formed stomach, and slipping underneath his dress to tease his clothed pussy. If they were this into him now, Honey was interested to find out what would happen after a few hours doing the hunt.

Which was why he found himself in his current predicament. He was shaking and panting while leaning against a wall of Muffet's cafe, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was about to cum. It had crept up on him slowly over the past half an hour, with every step he took making the eggs shift and move inside him. The anxiety Honey had over them slipping out had faded eventually as he got used to how they felt inside of him, but now with his climax fast approaching he didn’t know if that was going to last. But because he was so turned on the threat of public humiliation was hindering rather than helping his ability to keep in control. He longed for release so badly that he no longer cared who saw him. Plus, Despite the logical side of his mind protesting, there was something about being caught at his most vulnerable moment that was making him even more aroused. 

Thankfully Bee found him before anyone else did. 

“Brother Are You Ok?” He asked loudly as if putting on a show, as he rushed to Honey’s side. But Bee’s concern was all an act; as soon as he was holding Honey in his arms his hand went straight under his dress to find that his panties were soaked. “Oh Wowsers, You’re Really Close Aren’t You?”

Honey only whined in response, clutching at his brother’s shoulders as he rocked against the probing fingers. Bee hissed through his teeth, but he had to withdraw his hand completely when they heard someone walking by. Bee tried to make it look like he was helping Honey up or something, but Honey knew from his ragged breaths that he was finding it just as hard to hold back. 

“Gosh Papy, I Want You So Much. But We Need To Get You Home-” Bee muttered against the side of his skull, grinding against his leg one more time before pulling away and yelling towards the rest of the town. “Teddy? Come Quick! Honey’s Hurt Himself!”

Honey couldn’t believe how quickly his brother had been able to switch on his ‘innocent’ act considering what they had just been doing. Bee was obviously practised at deception, meaning his twin was just as bad, and Honey made a note to be more aware if his brother’s tried to pull this kind of stunt on him in the future. But right now, he didn’t care what it took, he just wanted to get home so he could cum screaming. Teddy only took a few moments to join them, his face flipping from concern to arousal as soon as he got close enough to see Honey properly. Teddy scooped Honey up into his arms without asking, only speaking when he started walking in the direction of their house. 

“Keep Your Face Hidden, You Don’t Want Everyone Asking Why You’ve Got Such A Lewd Expression Brother.” Teddy whispered while ‘readjusting’ how he was holding Honey so that his crotch was pressed against his arm. “What Would People Think If They Knew What Was Really Happening?”

Teddy was only teasing; with the way his soul was hammering in his chest, it was obvious that he was excited by Honey’s predicament. But Honey couldn’t resist the urge to mutter under his breath. “they would think that both my brothers are _perverts_.”

Teddy chuckled and purposefully sped up so that Honey bounced in his arms. Honey whimpered as the motion made his pussy rhythmically press against Teddy’s arm, getting him even closer than before and making him feel like one of the eggs was going to slip out. He tried to clench his magic around them, but that just made matters worse. His body started to shake and he buried his head into Teddy’s chest to try and muffle the sounds he could no longer hold back. He just had to hope it looked like he was crying or embarrassed about his ‘injury’, anything would be better than everyone finding out what was really going on. 

“Oh Don’t Worry! He Just Slipped On Some Ice, So Teddy Wanted To Take Him Home!” Bee said when they ran into their first obstacle. He’d managed to clear a path efficiently for them but waving off Snowdin's residents with his charming smile, but Muffet wasn’t as easily convinced. “We’ll Be Sure To Look After Him Properly, Miss Muffet- I’m Sure He’ll Be Fine!”

Honey tried to peek out from teddy’s embrace to try and give his friend some reassurance but the slight movement made him cry out. He buried his face back into Teddy from the shame, but it seemed to have worked since his brother started to move again. Honey felt a pang of guilt over the situation with Muffet, but he didn’t even feel able to shout an apology as they neared the front door to their home. Honey would have to go in sometime and make it up to her, especially if she had managed to piece together what was actually happening. But right now, as Teddy manoeuvred them through their front door the only thing on his mind was his pressing need for release. In more ways than one.

They had barely got through the door before Honey was whimpering and mewling as he became unable to handle being on the edge any longer. Since he was relatively safe at home his body was relaxing and whether he liked it or not the eggs inside him were moving lower in his magic, the first one starting to press at his entrance. Teddy and Bee acted fast; Bee locked the door before joining where Teddy was setting them both down on the floor. Teddy pulled Honey into his lap while Bee worked on getting his pants off, both of them murmuring about how well he was doing. It was all background noise, Honey was panting and sweating as he felt the first egg trying to push itself out. Surprisingly it felt far too big, Honey felt like he was going to be split in two as it stretched his entrance. He knew that it was entirely possible to get them out, but he could feel panic trickling into his hazy mind. 

“Don’t Worry Papy, We’ve Got You.” Teddy murmured against his skull just in time, his large hands running down Honey’s chest soothingly. “How About I Do Something To Help?”

Teddy moved one of his hands in between Honey’s legs, locating his clit and rubbing slow circles against the sensitive nub. Honey arched with a silent scream as he felt the climax he’d been trying to delay crash over his whole body. The first egg breached his entrance and fell to the floor with a loud pop, only making his orgasm seem more intense. Honey didn’t have time to get embarrassed, as well as his still tingling body both Bee and Teddy were groaning just from watching him. Teddy’s fingers kept moving as he kissed the side of Honey’s skull, with Honey able to feel the press of his brother’s hard cock against his spine. 

“Brother That Was-” Bee said in a tone much lower than his usual one, looking just as affected as his twin felt. His shorts were glowing brightly and Honey could see that he was having to hold his hand back from straying between his legs, shaking himself off before crawling closer. “You Look So Good Papy. Just Take Your Time, You’re doing Amazing.”

The moment would have been sweet if Bee didn’t look like he wanted to devour Honey while Teddy continued to rub his overstimulated magic. Honey nodded and tried to relax into Teddy while Bee leaned in further to rub across the bulge where the eggs were still stretching his magic. Honey gasped when he felt the eggs start to move again, much quicker than the first one now that his pussy was soaked from his climax. He felt the second egg pressing at his entrance and this time there was no panic. Just pure bliss as it opened his entrance, the feeling only heightened by his brother’s enthusiastic reactions.

The other two eggs in his pussy came out in quick succession, each one bringing him closer to another climax. By the time he was ready to try and push out the ones in his ass Bee had been unable to resist leaning in for a kiss. He was running his hands all over Honey’s ass as his tongue explored his mouth, whimpering almost as loud as Honey was. Teddy’s hand had been trapped between them and was now fingering Honey’s gaping entrance, replacing some of the fullness he missed with his thick fingers. By the time the last egg was ready to come out Honey was on the edge again. He came hard, clutching onto any part of his brothers that he could reach as his moans became loud and drawn out. 

Honey could tell his brothers wanted to let him recover after such an intense experience, but they were finding it hard because of how turned on they were. Bee’s kisses had moved to his neck and Teddy was reluctantly withdrawing his fingers from Honey’s throbbing pussy. Rather then let them pull away Honey pulled Bee’s pelvis flush against his after moving further into teddy’s lap to grind against his cock. He knew that both of them were close from the way they immediately started to hump him without hesitation. Honey resisted the urge to squirm away as his abused magic was rubbed against harshly. He would never have imagined they would have been this into what they had just done, but he was sure he would never forget just how far gone they both were as they rutted against him. 

Teddy came first, gripping Honey’s hips hard as he stuttered to a halt and panted heavily against his neck. Bee was a little further behind but he clashed his teeth against Honey’s as his last few thrusts threw him over the edge. Honey kissed Bee through his climax before switching and pulling Teddy into a kiss. Both of his brothers were panting heavily and uncharacteristically messy in their kisses, something Honey enjoyed immensely. 

“Oh- Wow. That Was- Incredible.” Teddy spoke between ragged breaths.

“I Agree.” Bee moved away slowly before helping honey to his feet, holding honey for support as he regained his balance. “We Should Probably Run You A Bath Honey, How Are You Feeling?”

“'m fine, i think a shower would be better though. heh, y’know with all the mess.” Honey let his shaky legs find their footing as he moved towards the bathroom. He paused before he reached the stairs though, looking back over his shoulder to wink in their direction. “aren’t you going to join me? i need help making sure i’m clean _everywhere_.” 

Despite what they had literally been doing both of the twins flushed at what he was implying. They started to walk towards him and Honey had fleeting thoughts of payback.

“you both look filthy, imagine what everyone would think if they could see you now.” he said with a smirk, enjoying how the colour drained from their skulls. 

Honey turned around and giggled as the twins followed behind, teasing him about punishment for being so cheeky. He knew he never would usually be so bold, but his post-orgasmic state had definitely loosened his tongue. He was pretty sure he’d be able to worm his way out of any punishments with what he had was starting to plan for the rest of their day. Starting with him stripping off fully just as the twins caught up with him in the bathroom...


End file.
